His Butler, Mysterious
by Kimmimaru
Summary: While out shopping Sebastian is followed home by a stray and everyone knows how much he despises dogs, will this particular Canine-like creature be the thing that pushes him over the edge? Slash(Yaoi).
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my second Kuroshitsuji fic and to understand some of the content in this then I would recommend that you read the previous one first, it's called Cecidit Angelus. Feel free to leave me a review, I thank all those who do in advance and thank my readers in general.

His Butler, Mysterious

_Hell is Empty and all the Devils are here – William Shakespeare_

"Oh my! Isn't that just darling?!"

"This would look simply lovely on you dear."

"Good ol' English Apples! Come an' get your English Apples!"

"We need some meat for the pie!"

"Out the way! Make way!"

"Oh I say isn't that…"

"…Excellent quality…"

"Very good, sir…"

"..Proceed…the…"

"CIEL!"

"My Lord, I do believe that is Lady Elizabeth…" The street was busy, we were surrounded by people as they went about their daily business. I gazed down at my young lord and master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive and could plainly see his distaste.

"Get me out of here, Sebastian."

"As you wish, young Lord." I easily lifted the tiny Lord into my arms and slipped into the bustle of London, the stench of humanity surrounded me, clogging my nose and making me sick…but I persevere. _Why?_ I hear you ask. Because I am bound to the arrogant little Lordling in my arms, our fates entwined so intricately it is like strands of thread woven together. I joined myself to him with a powerful seal, a contract. We shall never part until the contract has been fulfilled and our roles are complete and then both Sebastian Michaelis, extraordinary Butler and Ciel Phantomhive shall perish and in their place shall stand my true self, for I am one _hell_ of a butler.

After navigating the sea of stinking flesh I discover a seemingly empty alley way, I take my charge into the shadows and place him upon his feet. Ciel peers cautiously around the corner, searching for his intended bride I am about to speak when something tugs at my preternatural senses. With a small frown I turn, using my body to shield my Master from any potential harm. It is then that I spot a small girl, very pretty for a mere street rat but there is something very odd about her that I take a moment to put my finger upon. "Sebastian…?" My master spots this unnatural child and suddenly she smiles, surely those teeth are much too sharp for a human being? Ciel merely dismisses the street urchin but I cannot. I see it, it's not exactly hard to spot even beneath the layers of fabric in the little girls dress.

"My my…" I say softly and the creatures smile widens into something Canine-like. "You are a long way from home."

"What _are_ you talking about, Sebastian?" Ciel turned to me with a curious expression and once again he sees the child. "The girl? Why, surely she is Asian?"

"Indeed sir." I eye the creature warily, to find something of this calibre so far from the distant shores of Japan is almost unheard of. I have travelled to the far reaches of the world and have seen one only once before, and she was a very ancient and powerful one at that. This…this was but a child.

"A sex slave, do you think?"

"I do not think so, sir…Shall we continue on our way?" I turn back to my master, I will not allow him near this creature. It could pose a threat to all of the human's at Phantomhive Manor. Ciel draws his eyes from the child and nods, I follow him from the alley and back to our original course.

It is a little while after we have retrieved the new clothes for my Master that I realise we are once again being followed, but not, this time, by a human girl. The carriage is moving quickly, speeding down the road and swaying with the movement. I can see the shadow of the creature on the side of our transport and it is not long before I realise our driver is not the man we set out to London with. I sigh, preparing myself for a fight. I would hate to ruin yet another tail coat, high quality ones are so very difficult to come by.

"My lord, we are home." I say and step down from the carriage, I do not expect our new footman to draw down the small set of stairs for my Lord so I bend to the task myself. Ciel is obviously confused as to why the footman has not done the task himself, I have no wish to alarm him to the fact that we are being haunted so I merely distract him. "What would My Lord wish for this evenings supper?"

"Oh…" Ciel considers as he steps from the carriage. "The ham…" He answered as I guided him back towards the Manor, I was momentarily distracted by the large shadow following us, this was not an oddly shaped cloud. I sigh and risk a glance upwards, yes, there it was watching us from on high. All human imitation abandoned as it floated above us. I tried to send it a warning glare, my eyes lighting up like little red lanterns but it simply grinned at me. I have decided to expand my hatred of Dogs to include _all_ canine-like creatures.

As I step into the shadow of the Manor the creature ceases to pursue us, I sigh with relief as I was not looking forward to having to deal with a mange ridden beast from the Far East at this time.

Later, as the master is making his slow way through his second helping of Strawberry Short cake I hear the door bell ring. "Who on earth is calling at such a late hour?" My master asks with a frown.

"Perhaps it is important, I shall go and receive the guest." I bow and leave my lord to his sweet. The Manor servants are watching me curiously, they too must be wandering who is calling. I reach the large doors and pull them open to reveal a rather stunning young woman. She stands, bathed in moonlight, an almost unearthly glow surrounds her as she smiles. Her hair falls down her back in an ebony wave, her eyes were large and rather innocent looking. Her Kimono of the prettiest blue with silver and gold thread woven into patterns of birds, yet unfortunately for her I am immune to such charms. "Dear me, it appears our stray cub has found its way here." I say and stare at the creature, it smiles with that irritatingly canine grin, there is no way it cannot know what I am yet it stands there taunting me! "We do not feed beggars and vagrants at this house, you must leave." She continues to stand there, grinning as if I have all the time in the world. "I said, leave! This is my territory and I do not suffer any other to come near. Do you understand?" For added affect I add a smile of my own, revealing my pointed, vampiric canines and the bloody glow of my eyes…but once again it seems this creature is too stupid to know when to back off. "Ridiculous!" I say in a low growl. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Everyone knows."

Her voice takes me aback, I pause mid-step. It is like the sweetest music, like a river gurgling over stones in mountain passes…but no, I cannot be fooled by this creature's wily ways. "Then why do you dare disturb me?"

"My name will be…A-Ki-O…" The creature speaks with the musical accent of the Japanese, a lovely sound but not coming from the jaws of such a thing as the one stood before me. "I come many, many leagues to meet you and the human child." The girl put both hands in her lap and bowed low. "I come for help."

"Why ever would you come for help from me?" I am more shocked than I should have been, the creature could perhaps slip past my guard.

"Akio has lost his mother." A sadness entered the creatures eyes. "We not know where she has gone, we try to find her…we search whole of Japan but found no sign…we only find this…" She lifted a small, palm sized stone and showed me the front. My hand itches, the hand that holds the Pentacle, the one that holds the symbol of my contract. It matches the image carved into the stone perfectly. "We find this in Den, it not our making…Please, I beg you help us find our mother." Once again she bowed low.

Call me callous but I cannot bear begging, it sickens me. "Leave." I turn and make to close the door but then I see the young master standing at the top of the stairs. "My Lord, I assumed you would be resting…"

"I wished to greet our late caller…why would you dismiss her?"

I glance over my shoulder, the shadow is clear as the moonlight highlights the thing at the door. "My Lord, with all due respect I would not recommend…."

"Let her in, offer refreshments…where are your manners, Sebastian?" The smirk on my Master's face is almost enough begin the slow embers of anger within me, but I push it all away…after all, what kind of Butler would I be if I could not hold my temper?

"As you wish, My Lord." I bow, one hand upon my heart before returning to our guest. "You may enter, Akito-san." My Lord wished for manners, I would be remiss in my duties as a Phantomhive Butler if I could not greet a guest using their favoured honorifics.

"I thank you Kuroshitsuji-sama…"

That title, it is certainly pleasing to hear it. I turn to see the little Lord surrounded by the staff I appointed for him, the previous Butler Tanaka looks as if he has found some energy to become…'real' again. He is staring rather intently at the girls rather suspicious shadow, I smile, it is good to know that someone else in this mansion is aware of what the Master has invited into the house. "Please, follow me to the drawing room." I begin guiding the girl through the house, she is fascinated by it all as she gazes around with wide eyes, occasionally she fans herself with a rather exquisite fan. She smiles that horrible smile again and I cannot help the shudders that creep up my spine, she is going to more trouble than she is worth. Once I have settled our guest in the room I leave and find my Master awaiting me, that little smirk on his lips that makes me wish I could slap it right off of his pretty little face…but I won't. I would not stoop to such crass actions, let alone risk endangering our contract. "My Lord, we really must speak of this…guest." I say softly.

"What is there to speak of? She is a girl who is far away from home and is searching for her mother."

Ah, Ciel, the hard, cold hearted little boy is not quite so cold as he would portray. He is still a child. "There is more to it than that, but we must speak away from the others."

Ciel sighs petulantly. "Very well Sebastian, but be quick."

The servants all moved off, talking softly about our guest. The only one who remains is Tanaka who once again sits in the corner sipping Green tea and laughing to himself. "My Lord, the girl is not all she appears to be."

"What is she?"

"The girl is a-" Unfortunately, before I am able to complete my sentence there is a loud crash and rather dog-like yelp from the drawing room. I sigh to myself, this episode is becoming an ever increasing irritation. The door opens as I push it inwards to reveal the elegant silver tray on which I set my Master's favourite cakes has been over turned and the cakes scattered. A pot of tea lies upon its side spilling its contents all over the carpet. I had cleaned only that morning, it seems a Butler's work is never at an end. At the window is the hulking form of our resident Hell Hound Pluto in his dog form. My eyes scanned the room, searching for our guest I found her curled up under a wing back chair and quivering. I smile, unable to help myself as I step lightly into the room and walk towards the quivering thing, without permeable I reach in and drag out a rather reluctant fox. "So, you decide to show us your true form, Akito-San? Anyone up for a spot of hunting?"

_**END NOTE: Ok, hope you enjoyed this short opening chappy. Firstly I know Akito is a man's name…all will be explained later do not fear. :D I would dearly love to hear what you think of it so far, I will attempt to get chapters out as regularly as possible but I have many other projects on at this moment in time, please forgive me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is where you will have to read my previous Kuroshitsuji fic, otherwise it might get confusing. :) This chapter is again pretty mild as we set the scene for the main brunt. As for pairing, well, it's Ciel/Sebastian as the background pairing but it will have others in there as well…Please enjoy and if anyone has any questions feel free to ask. :)

Chapter One: Kitsune

My Lord stares at the creature with wide eyes, of course, as far as Demons go he has only ever encountered myself so it must have been surprising to see such a creature first hand.

"What on earth is it? Where is our guest?"

"This, My Lord, is a Demon Fox." I declare, unable to hide the note of distaste in my voice. The fox hangs limply in my grip, unwilling to fight due to the presence of Pluto. "They are renowned tricksters and can impersonate human form as easily as I, it takes a trained eye to spot them."

"Good grief…" Ciel moves forward curiously as the fox wriggles a little and eyes him with a yellow eye. "It looks like any normal fox."

"Indeed, but when in human form they cannot seem to hide their shadows…I shall dispose of it immediately." I moved towards the door but the fox suddenly twisted in my grip, it disappeared with a loud pop only to reappear again sitting atop the table.

"Iie!" The Fox said and in a rather spectacular puff of smoke transformed into human form again, upon the desk sat, not a girl but a rather pretty boy of an age with my young Lord. He wore a crimson and gold Kimono, the Obi tied at the front. I am unable to quite fathom the meaning behind this new change of appearance, so I move to stand within easy reach of my young Lord. I will not suffer another demon to steal away what is rightfully mine. After all these years of hard work in ensuring his soul remains perfect, what a waste it would be to see it gobbled up by a pathetic lowly creature such as this. The Fox-child smiled, that infuriating smile that makes my blood boil. "I need help, Ciel-Sama." He spoke in that same liquid tone, my master glanced at me and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Master, if I may so bold as to offer some advice?" I said softly.

"Go ahead."

"I would recommend that you expel this…_thing_ from the mansion, it does not wish us good will."

The Fox gazed at me with bright, inquisitive eyes. His smile stretched until it revealed some inhumanly sharp teeth, beneath its Kimono a red tail appeared to drape itself casually over the desk like a woman's stole. And what a fine stole this creature would make for Lady Elizabeth, the finest fox fur, the colour would set off any fine winter coat. At that thought I cannot help my own smile from appearing. "My Lord?"

"I am considering your proposal, Sebastian." Ciel's eyes flicked from the fox to me and back again before that dark, teasing smirk appeared and I suddenly knew he would not allow me to remove our guest. I sighed softly. "Our guest will not be harmed; do you understand me, Sebastian?"

I bow low, one hand covering my heart. "As you wish, My Lord." The fox slid from its perch and bowed low in the Japanese style.

"I thank you, Ciel-sama. I travel far and need rest, you are kind to allow me to stay." It lifted its head and smiled brilliantly at my young master, I really do believe that it would have looked better around the shoulders of Lady Elizabeth.

XXX

I am fully aware that the only reason my Earl Phantomhive allowed the irritating fox-child to stay is purely because I find its presence so repugnant. Unfortunately I am bound by my contract to obey all commands and so I found myself setting up a room especially for the guest, I placed futons upon the floor to make it feel at home, as I would for any distinguished guest of the Phantomhive household…if I could not do even that, what kind of Butler would I be?

The fox watches me work, I try to ignore it but really, the thing is truly abominable! Why we could not have received a visit from a cat demon I will never have any idea, I have always got along rather well with their type. When my tasks are complete I turn to face the fox, it watches me through yellow eyes set into the angelic face of a young boy. The room is dark, candles flicker in their sconces as I take a few steps closer. "You will not come near my master, do you hear me, fox?" I hiss, my eyes glowing brightly in the gloom as the shadow of my wings stretch from wall to wall. My attempts to scare the creature fail, it simply cocks its head to one side and smiles at me.

"It is not Ciel-Sama I am searching for, Kuroshitsuji-Sama." He says in that rather exquisite voice. I pause, this is a rather unexpected turn of events.

"Then why have you come?"

"For you." He points his blue silk fan at me, I find myself frozen with surprise. "You know Okasan, you met her once…many, many years ago. Akito remembers, even if he was a cub." His eyes darkened, turning from yellow to a dark amber, the trees outside are blown by the wind, casting shadows across the wall. Moonlight being chased by darkness. I smile in response, I remember now. It had been so very long ago, I had almost forgotten.

"Your mother was that rather impressive nine-tails?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

The boy nods and slips down from where it had seated itself upon the side board, such terribly rude habits! I must remember to polish that as soon as may be. "You injured Okasama, I will injure you. I will take what you desire most." He smiled again; I really do _despise_ Canine's.

"It will be an interesting few days." I reply, my smile widening. Well, if I allowed a fox-child to steal away my young master, I wouldn't be much of a Butler at all now, would I?

XXX

Japan, fourteen sixty eight, I was wondering the world searching for something to fill the void left by the light of God. I found myself, quite accidentally in the midst of a war. I was attempting to avoid all contact with foreign demons, I had absolutely no wish to get myself embroiled in pointless battles, I was merely in mourning for my previous life. My time in Japan was relatively short, I did not linger due to the excessive amount of supernatural beings that were flourishing on these private shores. However, whilst there I did encounter a strange creature, one that took the form of a beautiful woman, she captured my attentions even knowing that she was not human. I followed her one night, through a deep forest before finding a small cave. If I had known she had cubs I would have left well enough alone, but I was a curious creature back then and I allowed it to get the better of me. I peered inside and spotted them, five little fox cubs all curled up together I was about to move in for a closer look when I was attacked.

I fought my attacker, she was strong but I couldn't help but notice the wounds on her body and it did not take much to defeat her. She lay at the entrance of her cave, growling at me and bleeding rather heavily. I am afraid that I had no wish to continue the battle, I myself had sustained a few wounds and wished to find a soul to sate my ravening hunger for a while and so I walked away. I left the fox to her cubs and never once looked back.

XXX

I explained my minimal involvement with the fox's mother, but the child held up that curious stone once again. I felt a chill resonate deep inside me, it made my hackles rise and I hissed unconsciously. What was my seal doing on a stone in a place I had visited once, a long, long time ago? Try as I might I was unable to explain the stones appearance. I knew the fox was convinced that it had been me that had killed his mother, or kidnapped her, but surely he had noticed my distaste of dogs and all canine-like creatures? I admit, I am as baffled as I ever have been.

That night I walked the corridors, patrolling outside my masters quarters when I heard a tapping at the window. It came from my Lord's bedroom; I opened the door holding a candelabra in one hand whilst gazing towards the sheer curtains. There, on the window sill was a familiar sight. "Keaira…!" I glanced at my sleeping master before creeping across the room and flinging open the window, the giant raven flew inside in a whirlwind of black feathers. "What are you doing here?!" He hissed and gazed at my familiar, her great black eye turned to me and she croaked loudly.

_I was sent as a messenger, my heart. You have been warned to stay away from this Fox Demon that is haunting this manse. Kill the fox, it will bring destruction down upon you._

My eyes moved automatically to my master, he lay asleep with one hand resting loosely by the side of his head. Keaira hopped from my arm and fluttered gently down to rest upon the white pillow by my young Lord's head. "Keaira…" He warned in a soft voice, the raven cocked it's head to the side and blinked at me.

_This is the soul? This is the one that has you so obsessed?_

"Obsessed?" I smiled, she was always so blunt. "I would say rather intrigued. Is not the most exquisite thing you have ever felt?" Slowly I crawled onto the bed, leaning over the still form of my master and gazing down upon him. Shadows darkened the room, feathers falling to brush his sweet face. "Such a beautiful thing…such a wondrous doll, do you think?"

_It is a human and smells of it, Azriel, I grow tired of this game…when will it end?_

I lift my hand, allowing my bare fingers to graze a soft cheek as I stare into that angelic face. "It will end when I have what I want." I hiss softly into the darkness.

_And what is it you want, my heart? I can see you are torn. You must choose, in the end, we must all choose…only I hope your choice will not end with your destruction. I have delivered my message, be warned, Azriel, you are being watched._

I feel my familiar leave but it is merely background noise, I am consumed by my own dark desires. My mind filled with his face, his innocence…ah what I would give to feel him under me, to hear him cry out my name in ecstasy! Kissing those lips must be like tasting the sweetest wine, to run my tongue across one of those dainty hip bones would surely be as divine a pleasure as any I have ever experienced. "My Lord…My Ciel…" I breathe softly as I stare down at him, my touches lighter than the dark feathers falling slowly across the pristine sheets. I want him. I want him so badly it drives me to distraction but I know I must reign in my desires, his soul will be worth the wait. Even if I had to wait a thousand years I will, I would wait an eternity for a single sip of the glorious wine that is his soul. Yes, yes and yes! I am shivering with need, excitement and anticipation makes my mouth water. Soon, my love, soon we will be as one and I will have my prize…No other shall taste as sweet, no other shall ever compare…Ciel…

No one shall lay hands upon him. No one shall sully that purity, no one. I will ensure that he remains untainted by filth like that vile creature residing just three doors away, I will ensure that Ciel Phantomhive forever belongs to me.


End file.
